For Your Entertainment
by Fem2PItaly
Summary: Fem2P!Italy here! I and my bro (2P!Italy) kidnapped Nyotalia AND Hetalia! So come on over and talk to them, or they'll get bored. Ask questions, or even better, dare them to do random crap! We don't care! 3 Come on over...Or I'll kill you with my plastic fork. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Ask away, people!

Ciao, everyone...

Fem2P!Italy here.

_And 2P!Italy._

Quiet. So...we got bored one day and we decided to kidnap everyone in Hetalia and Nyotalia! Yaay!

_They're in this nice cage here. See?_

(screaming and swearing)

Shut up! Now, we have decided to be nice and let you all mess around with them, because we mess with them all the time, and we think you guys should have fun now.

_You can ask them whatever you want. Anything. Questions, DARES..._

Dares are fun.

_Aren't they, ve~_

Like that time we dared France to eat 2P!England's food...

_And he almost died. ^^_

His food isn't as good as our pasta though. Anyways, we have here...everyone. Yep. So ask away! You can even torture them if you want. Trust me, it's fun.

_It really is._

*dangles food above their heads* You can have it if you're good...Bye for now, everyone! 3 3

_Bye bye, ve~! 3_


	2. Request from Princess harvest

Ciao, everyone. Fem2P!Italy here.

_And 2P!Italy._

Quiet. Now, to read our first request~so exciting! (Remember, this is our first time taking requests, so we're doing our best, kay? ^^)

From: Princess harvest

Sounds fun! Can you attack Belarus *refuses to tell why*. That is all I will say.  
I dare England to shave his eyebrows and admit flying mint bunny isnt real.  
Also have Hungary and male! Hungary destroy their books. (As in yaoi like stuff)  
Thank you.  
That is all  
for now...  
Bye! :D

Well, your requests shall be granted! :) BROTHER! *grabs knife*

_Got it! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!_

Belarus: What are you doing?! How dare you kidnap (me) and Big Brudder! You'll-AAAAAAAHHHHHH! *begins stabbing mercilessly*

_STABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABST AB HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!_

Yo, 2P! QUIT~! She's dead...I think. First request filled. Having fun? Well, it's only getting started. Now to the dare: Have England shave his eyebrows and admit flying mint bunny isn't real.

Ehehehehehee...*picks up razor*

England:...No.

Yes.

England: NO!

YESSS! BRO!

_*holds him down*_

SHAVE LE EYEBROWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *zzzzzzzzzzzzz* Now admit that flying mint bunny isn't real.

England: T-T

DO IT OR I'LL SHAVE YOUR HEAD TOO.

England: T-T...Flying mint bunny...isn't real...(even though he is)

WHAT WAS THAT?!

England: Yeeeek! HE'S NOT REAL!

Good. Now, Hungary! Male!Hungary! GET OVA HERE!

Both: Y-Yes...

Destroy these.

Hungary: But these are my yaoi books...

DO IT.

Male!Hungary: T-T *sets them on fire*

Hungary: T-T

This is fun.

_Si~!_

Okay, hope you are satisfied Princess harvest! 3 Hope you had fun too ^^

_Si~!_

Quiet. See you next time, let's get creative people on how to torture the Hetalians!


	3. Request from red rose of doom

Ciao, everyone. Fem2P!Italy here.

_And 2P!Italy._

Quiet. First off, thanks from Princess harvest for being our very first request! You gettttt...PASTAAA! (With my special sauce!)

_The sauce is actually blood!_

Quiet. So now, on to our second request from red rose of doom. Here it is!

**You should see who's a better baseball player between America and 2p America.**  
**I dare England and 2p England too host a cooking show. **  
**And finally, make Denmark and Sweden go shopping together**

IT SHALL BE DONE! BRO! SET UP THE FIELD~~

_*sets up baseball field*_

Okay! *drops America and 2P!America*

PLAY BALL!

America: Dude, it's totally obvious I'M better at baseball! Cos I'm the hero!

2P!America: Well, I'M better cos I'm the villain!

America: Psh, WHATEVER! TAKE THIS! STARLIGHT SWING!

*swings bat at 2P!America-2P!America dodges and starts going after America*

Um...They're not even playing...

_So, due to America and 2P!America being stupid, we're going to call it a draw~! :P_

Next request! The dare is...England and 2P!England must host a cooking show...this should be fuuun.

England: So, today we're going to be making scones! First you-AAAHHH! HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID THE BATTER CATCH FIRE?!

2P!England: HA! I'm the better cook here. So you mix the batter, and remember, add as much poison you want! There's no stopping you!

I think...that's not what you do...

_I'm pretty sure that's not what you do..._

2P!England: NOW FOR THE TASTE TEST! *tries shoving it into England's mouth*

England: NO! I'M NOT BLOODY DYING TODAY!

Well...this might take a while...sooooo...now we have to go build a mall. -_-''' Give us a while.

*INTERMISSION

We're back! And we have a new mall! So...DENMARK! SWEDEN! TIME TO GO SHOPPING~~

*fighting and yelling*

-_-'' This looks like something even we can't break up...

_Si..._

So...hope this satisfied..? (These two are strange..)

More requests, people! We want more requests! XD

Bye for now!

_Bye!_


	4. Request from anonymous-kun

Ciao, everyone. Fem2P!Italy here

_And 2P!Italy._

Quiet. Thank you to red rose of doom for our last request. Now onto our next request, from anonymous-kun:

**I dare russia to go to florida u**

Will do! (I hate Florida U...GEORGIA ALL THE WAY!) Get Russia over here, or tell him that I'll set his 2P! on him!

_*gets Russia*_

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkol...I will kill you all one day for this...

That's lovely. Now GIT IN THERE! *shoves him in the lobby* Ok, I'd like to enroll a guy named Ivan Braginski.

Lady at desk: Um...He doesn't even have the right papers...

*holds up plastic fork while being surrounded by a purple aura* DO IT LADY.

Lady at desk: Yeep! Okay, he's in! Now go away!

Yaay! Ivan! TIME FOR SCHOOOOOOOOOOL! *kicks him in*

Okay, he'll be in there for a while...XD Until we get another request for Russia.

_Which will be soon, probably. _

True, very true. Hope you enjoyed. Bye!

_Bye!_


	5. Margurite Williams -Fem Canada

Ciao, everyone. Fem2P!Italy here.

_And 2P!Italy._

Quiet. Thank you to anonymous-kun for our last request. Our new request is from Margurite Williams- Fem Canada.

**I dare you to pour maple syrup over America and Fem America's heads and admit**  
**that Canada exists!**

_OOOOOO can I do this!_

Go ahead, fratello.

_Ehehehehehehe! *grabs maple syrup bottle* Sorella! Grab the camera!_

Gots it!

_Ehehehehehehe...*pours syrup all over America and Fem!America*_

America: Aw, come on maaan! This is totally not cool!

Fem!America: Yeah, dude! This hairdo is all I got!

_Now, admit Canada is real. _

America: No way, dude!

Fem!America: He's totally not!

_*raises syrup bottle threateningly* Do it..._

America: Oh, fine! CANADA'S REAL! Happy? (So not cool, man...)

Fem!America: Whatever, he's real okay!

Nice job, fratello!

_Thank you._

Thanks, Fem Canada! We want more requests, people! Bye!

_Bye!_


	6. Fem Canada again

Ciao, everyone. Fem2P!Italy here.

_And 2P!Italy._

Quiet. Thank you to Margurite Williams- Fem Canada for our last request. Our new request is also from Margurite Williams- Fem Canada!

**I dare Italy to play Hetaoni, next I dare England to hug Spain and ask him to  
become one with England, and last I dare France to throw away his rose!**

****Oh this should be fun. Okay, first...come hither, Italy!

Italy: S-Si...

This is my 1P!Male version? This is...pathetic...anyways, listen! I heard about a haunted mansion! You should check it out!

Italy: *brightens* Ooh, a haunted mansion! Hey GermanyGermany-

We'll get back to them...Mwahahaha...Ok. ENGLAND! COME!

England: Not you again...

WHAT WAS THAT.

England: Nothing.

Goddamn right it was nothing! Now hug this thing. *holds up Spain*

Spain: Uh...What?

England: Isn't that Romano's' job?

That wasn't the dare! Now do it! Or I'll make you eat my pasta!

England: What's so bad about pasta...?

I make mine with _special _sauce...Mwahahaha...

England: O_o O-Okay! I'll do it!

*tentative hug*

Good boys! Here's a treat! *tosses them dog biscuits* Now Spain ask him to become one with you.

Spain: Uh...Okay? *turns to England* Will you become one with me?

England: Hell no!

That's fine. Okay...FRANCE! COME HITHER!

France: Ohonhonhonhonhon, how may I help you cherie?

Shut it. My bro will handle this one.

_Mwahahaha. I see you have your rose as per usual, France._

France: Oui, I always have my rose.

_Si...but now you must throw it in there. *points to trash can*_

France: *horror* W-Why?!

_*threateningly* Do it. Or he gets it._ *_points to Canada, who is suddenly hanging over a vat of acid*_

France: Canada!

All the other nations: Who is he talking to...?

Canada: Help! Kumijiro! Save me! DX

France: O-Oui...I don't want to, but I must save Canada...T_T *throws rose in trash can*

_Very good. Let the Canadian go, sis._

Fine. *tosses him back in cage*

Well, that was fun! Hope this was fun for you too!


	7. Request from psajo

Ciao, everyone. Fem2P!Italy here.

_And 2P!Italy._

Quiet. Thank you to Margurite Williams- Fem Canada for our last request. Our new request is from psajo.

**i dare china to kiss england and russia to say china looks dead sexy in a mini**  
**skirt XDDDDDDD**

This shall be interesting...CHINA! OH CHINAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

China: No! I won't do it, aru!

Oh yes you shall. *Grabs his collar*

China: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Put me down aru!

England: Oh no...Why do you people like torturing me the most?

Because it's fun! *grabs his collar*

England: Put me down, you bloody git! I refuse to kiss him!

Who would you kiss then?

England:...

Exactly. *smashes the two together*

China: Mph!

England: Mmph!

There. You kissed. That wasn't so bad, was it?

England:...*dies*

China:...*dies*

Oh no you don't China. We still have more to do with you. *tosses England back into cage*

Now China...Mwahahahaha...

China: W-What are you going to do, aru?

*holds up pink miniskirt*

China: GWAH! NO, ARU!

YES, VE~!

*forces him into skirt*

Now...I'll give this to my brother...

_Mwahahaha...RUSSIA! I need you!_

Russia: *pops out of ground* Da?

_I need you to say this. *whispers in ear*_

Russia: And what's in it for me, da?

_I'll give you a lifetime supply of vodka...and sunflowers._

Russia: Okay. *turns to China* C-China...You look...*to 2P!Italy* Must I do this?

_Yes._

Russia: *swallows* Um...C-China...You look...dead sexy in...a miniskirt...*blush*

China: *dies of embarrassment*

_Yippee! That was fun!_

True that! Now, to check back to our last request where Italy was playing Hetaoni.

Nations: GAAAAAAAAAAH! TONY'S COMING!

Teehee! Tony's so dang cute!

_Uh...sis? That's weird._

But he is! Okay, thanks! We need new requests people! Thank you! Plus, me and my bro will be gone three days killin-Ahem, I mean, on business, so we won't update right away. Bye!


	8. Request from Anime freak girl

Ciao, everyone. Fem2P!Italy here.

_And 2P!Italy._

Quiet. Thank you to psajo for our last request. Our next request is from Anime freak out.

**Hey People!**  
**Russia: Give me your pipe.**  
**France: Let me hit you with Russia's pipe.**  
**England: * blushes and looks away * Admit your scones are terrible. * mumbles**  
**sorry***  
**England: Kick France down there.**  
**Thanks! Bye!**

****Oh, this should be interesting. Okay...Russia. Hand it over to the nice lady.

Russia: *clutching pipe* No!

Come on. We don't want to get violent, do we?

Russia:...

*snaps fingers* 2P!ITALY! I CHOOSE YOU!

_Mwahahahaha! *holding chainsaw* GIVE THE PIPE TO ANIME FREAK GIRL!_

Russia: T_T Da...*hands over pipe*

Here you go, Anime freak girl. Go nuts on France.

France: Wait, what?!

*sound of lots of beating, I imagine*

Well, that was certainly...vivid...Brother, why don't you do the next one...

_With pleasure. England?_

England: WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HATE ME?!

_Just do it, the writer is getting tired._

England: I MAKE GOOD FOOD!

_Even your 2P! makes horrible food, ve~. Just admit it._

England:...Do you promise nothing will happen to me next request?

_I promise._

England: Then fine, my scones are awful.

And now England, you get to have some fun! Have fun with France!

England: Wait, are the fangirls making me...? *horror*

No idiot, I meant kick him in his crotch.

England: Oh! With pleasure!

France: Why moi...?

*more sounds of beating*

And...I think we're done here.

_See you next request!_

Ciao!


	9. Request from guam (Guest)

Ciao, everyone. Fem2P!Italy here.

_And 2P!Italy._

Quiet. Thank you to Anime freak girl for our last request. Our next request is from guam (Guest).

**guam:i dare 1p and 2p america ,japan ,and spain to find me on the globe and if**  
**not the get stuck in a closet with slender man muhahahaaaa**

I very much like this request! Plus, 2P!Japan is our friend, so bonus.

_This really should be fun._

You said it. Okay, let's get America, 2P!America, Japan, 2P!Japan, Spain, and 2P!Spain.

*all of them magically appear*

Spain: What...? I was petting Romano...T-T

Japan: May I ask where we are?

2P!Japan: Oh, you baka...Ah! Luciana-san.

Ciao, Kuro. You all are going to go on a treasure hunt...a hunt for guam!

America: Sweet, bro! Since I'm the hero, I'll go first!

2P!America: Oh you f***ing bastard, since I'm the VILLAIN, I'll lead!

America: What was that?!

*arguing*

Well, to make it more interesting I'm adding a time limit...5 minutes left.

Japan: Perhaps we should start in Africa.

2P!Japan: That's a terrible idea. We should start in Australia.

Spain: I think we should begin in Spain!

2P!Spain: We should start in Brazil.

_...3 minutes left._

Japan: Why would you go to Spain?

America: Come on bro, you only wanna go to Spain because that's your country!

...2 minutes left.

2P!Japan: I still think we should start in Australia...

Spain: No! We should go to SPAIN!

_30 seconds..._

Japan: This is ridiculous!

2P!America: I'll kill you all with my f***inh baseball bat!

0. NOW FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT! *shoves them in a closet*

_What was in there again?_

:-) Slenderman.

*talking over screams* Well, that's it for today.

_Ciao!_


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE: DISCONTINUE

Hello everyone!

I'm very sorry, but I will be discontinuing this story. Please do not review any more.

To all those who did not get to see their requests up there, I truly apologize. I'm just caught up in volunteer work, working on this manga, and my story Matchmaker that I don't have time for another multi-chapter story.

Again, I truly apologize. Truly.

Please continue to read my stories and review. Thank you!


End file.
